Looney Tunes: Duck Amuck
Looney Tunes: Duck Amuck is a video game for Nintendo DS featuring Daffy Duck. It is based on the 1953 short film of the same name. It was released somewhere around October 2007. Gameplay In this game, the player uses a stylus to compete against Daffy Duck in various minigames with the goal of making him angry. The game also features wireless game play which allows players to not only gang up on Daffy as a team but also battle each other in head to head competition. The player can also collect many famous Looney Tunes character coins. They are hidden in the mini-games in the form of sparkles. Over fifty mini-games can occur in Idle mode (When Daffy stands there with white in the background) and some the player will just have to mess with him to get mini-games. If the player picks up Daffy and throws him to the right, then they will get to Multi-Player mode. If the player throws him to the left, it will show them all the gags (mini-games they have unlocked. There are buttons at the bottom of the screen. The wrench means options, the arrow means go back to Idle mode, the star means Coloring book, Sound Board, (Get to record their voice in place of Daffy's with the mic) and two videos they'll have to unlock. Now, the picture of the star in the circle means to look at all their character coins. If the player looks at their mini-games they need to unlock, it'll say 'collect all character coins to unlock'. If the player does that they'll unlock a new game. Voices * Joe Alaskey as Daffy Duck Character Coins Mini-Games Gallery Looney Tunes - Duck Amuck - Character Painter Sprites.png|Character Painter Sprites Videos & Walkthroughs File:Duck Amuck (2007) Launch Trailer File:Nintendo DS - Looney Tunes Duck Amuck Intro (HD) File:Duck Amuck DS - Daffy Ponders the Type of Game File:Duck Amuck DS - Daffy Explains File:Duck Amuck DS - Daffy points out how important he thinks he is File:Looney Tunes- Duck Amuck (Extra 1) - Low Poly Daffy File:Looney Tunes- Duck Amuck (Extra 2) - Body Erase File:Looney Tunes- Duck Amuck (Extra 3) - Dimswitch Daffy File:Looney Tunes- Duck Amuck (Extra 4) - Missing Duck Bill File:Looney Tunes- Duck Amuck (Extra 5) - Duck and Cover File:Looney Tunes- Duck Amuck (Extra 6) - Deal the Cards File:Looney Tunes- Duck Amuck (Extra 7) - Recycle The Code File:Looney Tunes- Duck Amuck (Extra 8) - Diamond Mine, Mine! File:Looney Tunes- Duck Amuck (Extra 9) - Exploding Piano File:Looney Tunes- Duck Amuck (Extra 10) - The Bleeding Black File:Looney Tunes- Duck Amuck (Extra 11) - Chat Spat File:Looney Tunes- Duck Amuck (Extra 12) - Cross Country Kapooow! File:Looney Tunes- Duck Amuck (Extra 13) - Use Your Noodle Soup File:Looney Tunes- Duck Amuck (Extra 14) - Other Mini-Game Gags and Character Coins File:Looney Tunes- Duck Amuck (Extra 15) - Robin Hood Daffy File:Looney Tunes- Duck Amuck (Extra 16) - Duck Dodgers File:Looney Tunes- Duck Amuck (Extra 17) - My Own Stylus! File:Looney Tunes- Duck Amuck (Extra 18) - Load The Cannon File:Looney Tunes- Duck Amuck (Extra 19) - Song and Dance Daffy File:Looney Tunes- Duck Amuck (Extra 20) - Color-Coded Daffy File:Looney Tunes- Duck Amuck (Extra 21) - Dodge and Splat Daffy File:Looney Tunes- Duck Amuck (Final Extra) - Daffy Divided & Secret Ending Category:Video games Category:Looney Tunes Games Category:2007 Category:Nintendo Category:Nintendo DS games